


When someone hurts you, i scar-baby i'm so ugly now.

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Peter lives, Pissed!wade, clints a nice guy, him and deadpool would be drinking buddies me thinks, hurt!Peter, im not cruel, no boxes this time sorry, peter gets shot, shot!peter, the shot isnt fatal, vengeful!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i didn't do it this time, i swear” Deadpool quickly interjected,<br/>“Spidey here can vouch for my impressive character”.</p><p>A Loud gunshot rang out across the hall, ricocheting off the walls and surrounding each avenger in shock and fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I do love nothing in this world so well as you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is certainly not my best, i thought of this last night and wrote it up today. i'm sorry i don't know why i did this to poor poor peter parker who as we all know has gone through enough.  
> also this is my first work with more than 1 chapter! ^_^ it literally just ran from me i was slave to the angst.  
> sorry in advance and enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments? kudos? Please?

“Spiderman…and…” with a sigh captain America glanced at the mouthy merc idly watching the proceedings.  
“Deadpool, could you guys please check the main console over there? once we have checked everything we can deliver this guy to the police”  
“once we actually find him” deadpool quipped, moving to join spiderman.  
“he is definitely here” Stark piped up from the corner of the room, typing with intense speed; and with little concentration.  
“hmm, until i see him I'm gonna hold off on taking that as gospel” Deadpool snarked back, earning a pinch from Peter.  
“ouch! hey Spidey i'd love to be manhandled by you but with less pain, or pain that eventually comes with pleasure, pinching aint pleasurable dude”  
peter was glad the mask hid his blush and narrowed his eyes at Wade.  
“be quiet and play nice” Wade frowned before muttering a tiny “fine” into his chest as he set his chin down and went into sulking mode. 

“hey guys!” black widow called, a tiny frown etched upon her face. “whats up Nat?” Cap called, he and Bruce abandoning the computer they’d finished with.  
“Me and Barton can't find anyone here”  
everyone tensed and peter shivered, his ‘spidey senses’ coming into play-something was amiss.  
“are you sure you checked everywhere? under tables? behind curtains?” Wade asked, abandoning his sulk for the opportunity to sass Romanoff.  
“what do you think?” barton snapped, his anger evident.  
“guys knock it off” cap ordered, saving Natasha the trouble.  
Peter followed his senses and turned his head to see the man they had been looking for hanging in the rafters of the warehouse like building they were in.  
“umm guys? found him”  
everyone followed peter’s stare and sighed, they wanted him imprisoned, not dead.  
“i didn't do it this time, i swear” Deadpool quickly interjected,  
“Spidey here can vouch for my impressive character”.  
“if he didn’t, who did?” Barton asked, eyes sweeping the room.  
“no clue, lets get him down” Said Cap, a melancholy look passing onto his face, like a dark cloud blocking the sunlight.

As the team and deadpool worked to remove the corpse from the ceiling the well hidden trapdoor at the end of the room opened, creaking a little as it was placed on the floor. The man’s employer had sent a man to dispose of him once he had come up on the avengers radar, and deadpool’s-everyone anyone knew he was crazy and not to be messed with-he didn't mind murdering any he needed to unlike the avengers. the man breathed hard as he pulled himself up form the hole and placed his gun next to the hole on the floor. 

Peter turned from the group, swearing he heard a creak, to find the man’s murderer frozen in place as he went to place the trapdoor back. seconds passed and then everything went to shit.  
Deadpool’s hand on Peter's arm delayed him as he went to web the gun away from the man, but the man was trained to be quick and had the gun in his hands before Peter could have stopped him. “hey!” he heard Wade yell, the voice numbed, as if he were in water-it all came to down to the gun’s barrel facing him. 

A Loud gunshot rang out across the hall, ricocheting off the walls and surrounding each avenger in shock and fear. 

“Peter?” again, muddled by the non-existent water, but heavier this time, as if the words were struggling to sink into his ears. “peter? peter! oh god!” Peter tried to cough as he felt his throat clog up with a metallic taste. The coughing caused ruptures of pain and only furthered to spill the crimson sweetness down from his mouth. “peter! peter look at me! shit shit shit!” Peter felt his eyes flicker shut a few times, he moved his head downwards, with great effort, to find a surprisingly neat gaping hole in his torso. Foggy minded and rapidly tiring Peter went to place his hand on the hole when he was manoeuvred from being on his knees to being against a strong surface, a familiar one too. Wade.

“Peter -Something i have yet to find out -Parker, don't you dare die, don't even think about it. we have a date this friday remember? oh god what do i do..Bruce. Bruce!” Peter struggled to hear Wade’s frantic pleas and orders towards Banner. He was going to die, oh god, he was going to see Gwen,Ben and his parents again though right?. No, he had to stay, with Wade, with the avengers, oh god- he couldn't leave Wade, they had a date this Friday. “Fr..Fr..Fri..Friday” peter hacked out, more blood. Deadpool twisted back to face Peter, his eyes wide and fear filled. surprise was all over his masked face and the other avengers were torn between what they could do and wanting to be there for peter.  
“i..i.” another cough torn from the boy. “i’ll be there.pr..p..promise” a weak smile and peter’s eyes were beginning to flutter, his skin fading faster than the panic rising in Wade. “Peter! Peter! no!”.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Banner had lost people before, being a doctor, it kinda comes with the territory.  
He was not going to Lose peter.  
If he did, Not even the big guy would survive Deadpool’s rage. Once he had vanquished his grip on peter’s body he Let Bruce have at him, being where they were there was little he could do but he could try to stable Peter. “nothing vital was hit, not too vital anyway” but the words were wasted on deadpool who had stood and was alternating between being sick and letting himself burn in his rage. 

Peter, his fucking peter, was on the floor bleeding out and dying and what he could do? nothing. well..thats not entirely true. Deapdpool stopped slowly spinning with his hands gripping the back of his mask too tightly. turning his head to the side he narrowed his eyes and snarled “where is he?” everyone apart from Bruce stepped back from Peter’s body, giving bruce some room. Stark was on the phone for An ambulance, or something like that. deadpool’s blood was molten rage, coursing and burning him inside out. “where. the. fuck. is. he?” he growled. caution arose in the the avengers as they felt the sheer raw anger emitting from Wilson. “we’ll find him. right now. lets go”  
everyone turned to Hawkeye, surprised. Wade simply nodded his head and looked down at Peter’s form. 

“doc?” Bruce wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, a little bit of blood smearing as he did so. “theres nothing you can do for him right now. wade. go get that fucker and bring him back, alive!” Wade breathed, his fingers itching to grab the man and pummel into him until he was blood,bones and flesh as separate things all over a wall or a floor. However, seeing peter lying there, his mouth slightly open, his chest rising irregularly in shallow breaths made him want to stay, inside he whined, cried, the desire to stay with peter and just hold him until he woke and healed was so intense. grinding his fingers into a fist he imagined the bloke who did this getting away with it-no way. Hawkeye had to hurry to catch up to Deadpool who was striding away from the scene, Peter’s blood fresh on his suit and drying, staining it with the pain and regret of that evening.


	2. I struck the match, now watch it burn with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Wilson was no angel, nor was Deadpool   
> “did you or did you not just shoot Spiderman?” the man swallowed and started to beg, the glowing eyes held no remorse and the archer was ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed from his high perch.

The man hurried down various alleyways, his breath straining and coming out in whips,puffs in the cool night air. getting the feeling of being followed the man kept turning and hurrying away from the warehouse, as if distance was going to save him from what was a few steps behind him. “Nice night isn't it?” he heard, almost distantly behind him. All of a sudden pain erupted from his limbs-arrows. four of them,one for each limb, had stayed his running and left him defenceless. “i asked you a question you shit.” the man turned and fell to his back, nudging the arrows which caused more pain. the man cried out but was shushed with a boot covering his mouth. “shut it. there'll be time to cry in a minute.”

it was a scary sight, but hauntingly pretty. the dark purple-blue sky, with the occasional star or three, the background for the avenger's archer to stand upon a nearby rooftop, looking down, all seeing, like a god. And like a god, he unleashed his wrathful angel, his devil dressed in red and rage as a contrast, was sent to exact justice and punish the guilty. Wade Wilson was no angel, nor was Deadpool.

“did you or did you not just shoot Spiderman?” the man swallowed and started to beg, the glowing eyes held no remorse and the archer was ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed from his high perch.  
“i..i didn't”  
“bullshit, don't even try the whole begging for mercy and that kinda crap”  
the man whimpered and swallowed his cries. “please, i had to, he woulda stopped me!”   
“so that justifies shooting him! he didn't even move!” the man rolled his head backwards. come on man, cut me some slack, its all part of the job!” Deadpool grabbed the arrows and snapped them before slowly pulling them out, a foot on each limb to pin the man down as he did so. “you and I are gonna have a little fight. and by that my man i mean by the time I'm done and my buddy over there drags you back to stark tower, no recognition is gonna work with the bloodied lump you're gonna be” the man’s eyes widened and tears fell as the fear, cold and true, sped through his veins.

One punch, two punches, three, four, five, the punches didn't stop. for a good solid 20 minutes Deadpool hadn't even worked through half his rage when Hawkeye dropped down and warned him “Wade! stop, you're gonna kill him! look at him!” Wade kicked him to the floor and assessed the damage, his face was bloody,broken and cut up he didn't look like he did before, true to his word. “good, i want him dead!” Hawkeye shivered and stepped in front of the man. 

“wade, we all do, he'll get his punishment, you've had a go at him, thats enough.” Wade glared at him, eyeing up his arrows. “or what? you gonna stop me? arrows need space and time, you're fast but I'm faster.” hawkeye sighed. “wade don't do this! Peter needs you! Nat texted me, he's gonna be out of surgery in 15 mins, you still wanna be here kicking this guy to death when he wakes up?” Wade stepped back and struggled to breathe. Peter was alive, Peter was going to live. He needed to be there. never again would he get caught up in being one with avengers, Peter was everything. “lets go then” hawkeye smiled, nodded then grabbed the man and pulled him up onto his shoulders. “let's give him to nat” he said, a scary grin reminding wade he wasn't the only one to care for peter.

“peter” he breathed as he sort of fell into the waiting seat by Parker’s bedside. “he will be a bit fuzzy and very tired, be gentle with him” Stark warned before going back to the bloody lump hawkeye had dragged in, deadpool hadn't offered a word, just marched straight to where peter was.

The boy was wired up to one or two machines, his skin had colour again and his breathing was strong and steady-his healing factor only marginally better than the average person had helped. “oh you beautiful idiot” Wade took his left hand and gently clasped it in his own, living for the slight feeling of a pulse in his wrist, the warmth of his hand. “w.wa..wade?” wade jumped up and leant over peter. “peter? oh my god, thank you! I'm gonna have to please bruce in some way or another, wait no that sounded wrong, oh Petey you're the one for me i swear, bruce is nice but he aint got nothing on you”  
“wade.” wade stopped babbling and gazed at peter. “yes?”  
“wh..what happened exactly? and why are you leaving me for bruce?”  
Deadpool had to grin and kissed Peter’s hand, relishing in the blush that peter had because of it. “no silly, im not going anywhere, stark can have bruce for all i care, you know a lot of people are actually into it, turns out the avengers are pretty intershippable but umm”   
“wade?”   
“yeah you got…you were shot peter..Bruce patched you up and while he was doing that me and clint, nice guy actually, helped me run down the bastard and drag him back here”  
“please tell me you didn’t..”  
“didn't what? avenge you? fuck yes i did, i would do it again in a heartbeat, that guy had it coming to him! he shot you! shot you and ran!”   
Peter breathed, “wade..” an exhale  
“thank you, thank you and I'm alive, you can stop worrying now, i’m here and i feel great but i suspect thats thanks to Bruce’s drugs and not my enthusiasm for living.”   
deadpool leant even farther and rested his forehead against peter’s. “don't ever do that again, i can take bullets, you can’t"   
“I'm never using you as a shield”  
“the fuck you aren’t, if you want out of this building you will”  
Peter smiled and kissed Wade’s forehead. “i need to sleep” he mumbled half way through a yawn, wade smirked and sat back down. “i’ll be here”


End file.
